


Uchimaki

by emme_chan (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, Depressed Sasuke, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gay Sex, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, Love, M/M, Neji Isnt dead, Sasuke Takes Missions to Avoid people, Slow Build, Tsunade Understands, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, eventual gay sex, leaving Konoha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emme_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke joined the ANBU after being pardoned by Konoha. He was assigned to Naruto's team, in case anything would happen. To say in the least, they did not trust him. His and Naruto's bond forms once more on a particularly tough mission mission. Unfortunately that's where Sasuke's love for him began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANBU

It would take long, Sasuke mused.

It was time for him to show his skills to the head of ANBU. He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his standard ANBU pants, glancing up to the balcony inside the ANBU building where at least ten Captains stood.

Amongst them, was Naruto, his fox mask pulled over his face. Even with the mask on, there was no mistaking his bright blond hair. The fact that Naruto was watching is what made him nervous.

Each of them had their masks on, judging  him silently through the dark eye holes.

Yesterday, he did the psychological test with Inoichi Yamanaka and passed with an average score. (Honestly, he expected it to be lower.)

The day before that, he did control training with an ANBU torture specialist- another psychological test. And the day before that is when he applied. Tsunade was more than happy to give him something to do.

"Uchiha-san,"

Sasuke directed his attention to the young masked Captain who had been training with him.

"The directive is to protect the package at all costs. You'll have to find it and hold position for as long as you can," The brunette handed him his sword which he sheathed at his side.

"What are they doing up there?" Sasuke questioned, jerking his thumb back at the Captains on the balcony.

The brunette chuckled. "Well, isn't it obvious? They're watching you to see how well you do. They're scouting to see if you're capable of joining their team,"

Sasuke swallowed, nodding. That made him feel _a whole lot better._ He turned, facing the synthetic forest that filled the training room.

"You'll have thirty seconds to get to the package before the enemy starts to attack."

Sasuke nodded, eyes closing. When they opened once more, his rinnegan was activated is his left eye while his Sharingan was activated in his right. 

"And your test begins...now,"

Through the thick trees, Sasuke could see a chakra signature, wavering. The victim was most likely unconscious. 

Sasuke took his time getting to the package, leaving an extra fifteen seconds to place himself above her body and draw his sword. In the metal of the sword, he saw his first attacker who leaped at him from behind.

Sasuke  _hmphed,_ slightly upset that they had sent a clone at him. With a single flick of his sword, the clone was no more, dissipating into a cloud of smoke.

After that, the attacks became a blur of a series of blocks and strikes. He set into a cycle of repetition, eventually growing bored.

A loud buzz sounded over the speakers for the third time, signaling fifteen minutes. 

He had set himself in the cycle, growing so used to it that when an actual ANBU came after him, he was unsure of what to do.

It was the brunette captain who had helped him. He held two elongated knives, one in both hands. Sasuke knew he fought duel wield, but he didn't know that he fought so well. A well placed attack had Sasuke stumbling away from the package. 

The brunette reached for the package, hand curling around the woman's arm. He poised himself to jump away with the woman, but before he knew it, Sasuke stood behind him, knees digging into the brunette's back. Sasuke's sword barely kissed the brunette's throat, sharingan swirling in expectancy of an attack. Sasuke breathed heavily, fingers lightly quivering.

"That's enough," The brunette said, unhanding the woman.

Sasuke pulled away, stumbling back a few steps. His eyes ached terribly. He closed them, deactivating his rinnegan and sharingan.

The woman's eyes open and she sat up. "Job well done, Koala," She said to the Captain. "I might just take him onto my own team,"

Sasuke stared at her a moment, shocked. He huffed and slid his sword back into it's sheath.

Koala helped the woman up, both turning to look at Sasuke. 

The woman stiffened. "Sasuke Uchiha, you've passed your final test. You'll acquire your mask and get your tattoo tonight. Tomorrow, you'll be summoned to the Hokage's to finish up any paperwork. Welcome to the ANBU corps,"


	2. Sunshine

Sasuke was more nervous than he let on. 

He currently stood in Tsunade's office in his full ANBU gear, mask pulled off to the side. His shoulder stung with the lasting numb pain of his tattoo. 

He had gotten it the night before from a handsome brunet with lashes so long that Sasuke could see them through the eye holes of his mask.

In due time, he then acquired his own mask. When he first saw it, he was breathless. It was smooth, custom wood. It was simple with two eye slits, two nose slits, and red corresponding lines to represent scales. He felt elated when he finally held it, the wood light in his hands. 

It was in the afternoon when he was requested to come to Tsunade's office. She had sent one of her personal guards to tell him to come dressed in his full gear.

And so, that's where he stood, palms sweating beneath his clawed gauntlets.

"Uchiha, Sasuke, of the Uchiha Clan," Tsunade leaned back in her large chair as the doors to her office opened. "Welcome to team fox"

There in the doorway, stood the blond that Sasuke was so familiar with, and yet not at the same time. He was hidden behind an orange fox mask, ears protruding from the top. His hair was shorter, styled off to one side and Sasuke's heart ached. They had come so far, Naruto and him. Though the silly young blond had changed into a serious young man, his chakra signature was still the same, burning more brilliantly than a fire. And behind him stood his team, all so familiar also, yet not as familiar as Naruto.

"Welcome, Snake," Fox greeted.

A shiver tickled down Sasuke's spine at the deep baritone voice that Naruto had gained over the years that Sasuke was gone. This was the first time that Sasuke had been so close to him since the war. It must have been two years. Two long years away from his best friend. 

"I am Fox. This is Dog," He jabs his thumb over his shoulder at the shaggy man that stood behind him. Sasuke recognized him to be Kiba, another close friend to Naruto--yet not as close as Naruto and him.

"Marigold," Naruto nods to the busty blond that leaned against the door jam. Her long blond hair was pulled into a ponytail and her mask was decorated finely with black holes for eyes, an upside-down heart for nose holes, and stitches along where the seam of the lips would be. Flowers intricately surrounded the facial parts. He recognized her as Ino and was surprised with how well endowed she looked.

"Rabbit," 

Next to Ino stood a stiff Hyūga, calculating eyes glaring at Sasuke through his mask. His mask was empty except for his black eyeholes and protruding pink rabbit ears.

Sasuke would think it were cute, that is, if he actually thought such things. Neji seemed to stay a safe distance from him, aura cold. Sasuke understood, and frankly didn't mind.

"And Lion," Naruto nodded his head once behind himself. Behind Kiba silently stood Sai. He wasn't as familiar to Sasuke as the other were, but fighting beside him in the war allowed Sasuke to familiarize himself with the Root Nin's chakra.

Sai seemed to have made his own mask, the face of a lion clearly painted with black ink.

"Welcome to team Fox. You'll be replacing Marigold,"

Sasuke bowed lowly, hands clenched at his sides. "Thank you,"

Even with his mask on, Naruto looked sheepish, hand moving to rub the back of his neck. Sasuke assumed that Naruto thought he was thanking him for choosing him to join Team Fox.

"As of now, you're under, my command. You may call me Fox. We will start our first mission tomorrow and the expectations are high, so do not disappoint,"

Sasuke nodded, an odd feeling worming it's way around his stomach.

"Dismissed," 

Marigold decided to take the door way out from his Hokage's office, while Lion, Rabbit, and Dog disappeared completely.

Sasuke's heart jumped at the thought of being alone with Naruto but his thoughts were instantly halted when Tsunade spoke. "Fox, report tomorrow at O' six hundred for debriefing. Now, get the hell out of my office."

Sasuke huffed and bowed before stiffly walking from Tsunade's office. He could feel Naruto's cerulean gaze on him, seemingly trying to peel his very insides out.

Luckily, the mask he wore hid the terrible flush that flooded his cheeks and down his neck.

"Ah, Snake,"

Naruto's voice stopped him in his tracks, heart pounding rapidly against his ribcage. Why the hell was he feeling this? What even is _this_?

Sasuke slowly turned around, and through the eye holes of his mask, he took in Naruto's strong features. 

To say that Naruto had grown a lot since they last met would be an understatement. 

He was so handsome, cheekbones high and his face roundly structured. He had filled out, compared to the childish features he had a few years ago. He was handsome, so handsome, with his hair swept perfectly -yet messily- off to the side. His eyes took on a darker shade of blue, excitement filling them. It was the same kind of excited look that he made when sparring, as if he were going to pull a new jutsu he just learned.

It must have been subtle changes over the years. Sasuke had been so caught up in finding the power to destroy his brother that he never even realized how quickly Naruto had grown up. He didn't realize that Naruto had grown at least an inch taller than him, or that his hair had taken on a darker hue, or that his fingers were longer than last time with more calluses from weaponry. He missed so many things about on of the few people that he cared about most.

"Sasuke, are you listening?"

Sasuke did a double take, eyes blazing. Naruto had said his name. "Forgive me,  _Fox,_ for I was not. Please repeat, "

Naruto seemed to have realized his own mistake, bashfully looking away. "Do you have a place to stay at? Since you just got back and all.."

Sasuke paused, slightly taken aback. "I do not. Why?"

"Because, I was wonderin' if you'd want to stay at my place. That is, until you get some paychecks in and buy a place of your own,"

The raven blinked, shocked. Why would Naruto ask that? Although, staying at his place would be better. His other choice was the Uchiha District, but even half of that was in shambles from Pein's attack.

"It'd be a pleasure,"

Naruto grinned. "Awesome. I can show you the way. It changed a bit since the attack, so it might be different from what you remember, " And with that, Naruto walked by him, hands folded casually behind his head while his mask hung at his belt.

He mindlessly talked while Sasuke followed a few steps behind him. Naruto was right, he thought as they exited the Hokage's building. Everything was so different, the streets lit up, new buildings lining the path ways. Sasuke had no clue on how he felt about it.

"It takes a little getting used to, doesn't it?" Naruto asked while leading him toward a quite familiar looking apartment building. "You'll get the hang of it,"

Sasuke slowed to a halt in front of the tall apartment building. "It was standing after Pein?"

"Hm?" Naruto halted, hands sliding from behind his head to rest in his pockets. "Oh, no. It was completely obliterated. Yamato made it similar to the last one, just for me. Even made a bigger balcony...come on,"

 

* * *

 

Sasuke had been in Naruto's home for a good few hours, and the idiot blond didn't even ask him why he didn't take his mask off. He supposed, he should be thankful instead of annoyed. 

 The sun was slowly setting, cool air drifting in through the open doors of the balcony. Naruto had long since taken his ANBU gear off and had chosen to instead bathe in the suns glow.

Sasuke glared at Naruto from where he sat on Naruto's large, comfortable couch. Naruto set up a bed for him earlier, not saying much. It was awkward. It was awkward because Sasuke deemed it so. He wanted to groan and roll around on the floor, because he knew there was nothing he could do to make it better.

The little things he had were still in the hospital where he spent his first few weeks in Konoha.

"Snake, would you like dinner? It's getting to be around that time,"

Sasukes brows furrowed beneath his mask.  _Just say my_   _name._ "As long as it's not Ramen," He muttered, fingers gently unbuckling his gauntlets. 

He heard Naruto chuckle and pull himself from his sun bathing spot. Sasuke shivered at the intense chakra signal from Naruto, eyes darting up to watch Naruto walk by and into the kitchen.

"I've got beef ramen, chicken ramen, plain ramen, taco ramen..." He continued, but Sasuke didn't care to listen. 

"Beef," He muttered, feeling already exhausted. Finally, he leaned back into the soft couch, tugging off his gauntlets with care.

"Beef it is!"

Sasuke decided to entertain himself by standing up and looking around Naruto's familiar, yet unfamiliar house. He had silly trinkets strewn around his desk and end tables. Sasuke noted that most of them were naked women. 

He picked one of the figurines up, warily eyeing the scantily clothed woman.

"Ah, sorry about all the naked women figurines. They're all from Jiraiya. He got them for me as souvenirs,"

Sasuke blinked, almost forgetting who Jiraiya was. "Oh." He set the figurine back down, moving on to the next item. An odd feeling filled his chest when his fingers hesitantly touched the framed picture of Team Seven. His fingers tightly gripped it, pulling it closer to his mask so he could see it better.

They were so young in the picture, all of them, even Kakashi. His fingertips gently brushed the space between his glare and Naruto's angry frown. It was almost like he could feel that same tension again, Naruto's frown and his glare with lightning flashing between the two. He'd basked in Naruto's attention then. Naruto was the only person who didn't look at him differently. After his family was decimated, Naruto treated him the same as any other person and Sasuke had adored it.

He was tired of the looks of meaningless pity and angered glares from some of the elders.

"The ramen is..." Naruto trailed off when he realized that Sasuke was staring at the picture. 

Sasuke set it down with care and turned back to Naruto. 

The blond stared at him oddly, face closed off. Sasuke didn't need to see Naruto's facial features to understand what he was feeling. Naruto unconsciously showed his feelings through the looks he would give Sasuke. 

"Are you alright, Snake?"

Sasuke nodded, ambling past Naruto to sit at the small dining room table. 

He could feel Naruto's gaze on his back, but he ignored it, instead choosing to sit down. He could feel it in his chest, their bond. Naruto was tugging at it relentlessly, attempting to pull him back to the reality they lived in.

Sasuke should have mentioned that he hated ramen.


End file.
